A godly wedding
by rainysunshine01
Summary: A re-imagined story of Osiris and Isis, Set and Nephthys's weddings, please review!
1. Chapter 1

"You are betrothed to set by birthright, as you know and must require special training due to his..nature" Tefnut said to her fair skinned granddaughter. Isis snorted an inelegant sound. Earning a nasty look from their grandmother

"Yes grandmother I understand" Nephthys replied respectfully, ignoring isis and hiding her excitement at the mention of her engagement with her brother set. She sat on the grass next to her sister with her legs tucked under herself, she was enjoying these outside lessons with the fresh air.

"Good, now we can begin."

 **Meanwhile:**

Seth stood in front of long full length mirror as a tailor worked carefully on his suit.

"Brother are sure about black?" Seth asked cocking his head to the side

"Of course, you must! It's a classic, and it looks nice against your skin" Osiris assured him from his chair near the window, peeling his eyes away from whatever was outside distracting him.

"Everything looks nice against my skin, but c'mon reds my thing, black? That's deaths thing"

"Trust me" osiris replied his eyes still glued to the outside

"Quit staring at her, you'll scare her off" set joked

"Hm?" osiris said obviously not paying attention to anything but Isis

"Hey lover boy, im talking to you" set teased his older brother

"Sorry what?" osiris snapped back into reality

"You've got bad dear brother" seth said still looking uncertainly at the mirror

"I know" Osiris sighed turning to look back at set.

He just like everyone else was giddy with excitement at his and his siblings upcoming weddings, the union of two gods was no small event. He was to be married to his his sister Isis, although they were arranged to be married at birth he still felt as though it had been his choice, he'd always admired her and her strong will and determination. Not to mention was was beautiful, with her caramel blonde hair and tan skin, her gorgeous brown eyes and sturdy body. She was a sight. And he had loved her for as long as he can remember. Their wedding was in nearly 5 days! He was uncertain if he could wait that long. Now that it was so soon it seemed forever.

"Your suit is ready my lord" the tailor said humbly, startling osiris out of his thoughts

"You may return to your chambers, my servants will bring you your pay immediately" set said waving him away, the tailor nodded and scurried off

"One step closer to your wedding" osiris said with a smile

"Indeed" set responded with a grin

"You excited?" the eldest asked

"How could I not be, marrying a goddess like Nephthys?" The soon to be groom said with a smirk. His wedding being in 6 days, Osiris's first seeing as he's older and to be the next king.

"Yes she is nice" Osiris replied kindly.

"Suspiciously nice" set said with a laugh

"Agreed" Osiris laughed

 **Meanwhile:**

"How was your "special" lessons sister" Isis used air quotes at the word "special"

"Strange" Nephthys admitted. Her grandmother made her stay an hour after her usually lesson hours to teach her how to behave and care for such a "wild" husband. It was quite insulting actually

"I'll bet" Isis laughed, c'mon now let's go get spruced up and join the other at dinner." Her older sister said pulling Nephthys into her bedroom.

"You should wear that one dress you have, you know the blue the one that goes to mid thigh with the open back but with small gold chains and jewels over it?" Nephthys nodded it was one of her favorites

"Yeah you should wear it"

"I might" Nephthys said looking at her sisters makeup

"Only if you do my makeup" nephthys added

"Deal" her sister smiled and walked into her closet. Only to return a few moments later with a long silky sleeveless multi colored dress and in her other hand a pair of tall sparkly high heeled shoes

"I'm wearing this" she announced

"Its nice" Nephthys said admiring her sisters bold sense of fashion, Nephthys could never wear something so colorful and bright

"I know" Isis smiled slipping them on, Nephthys went to grab her dress and returned to show her sister

"You look hot" Isis said with a whistle

"Oh no" Nephthys frowned. She'd been going for cute and flirty not hot and sexy.

"What? Girl work it!" Isis said helping nephthys buckle her shoes

"I don't know, I might change" She said uncertain now

"No don't! This is good, i'm sorry I misspoke. You look cute" Isis reassured her

"Alright I suppose" Nephthys agreed. Her sister smiled and pulled her into a chair and began working with the makeup, Nephthys allowed her mind to wander to her wedding day. She imagined herself in a long puffy white gown walking down the aisle, seth waiting for her at the altar smiling at her largely, she meets him there and he takes her hands in his and saying his vows, finally the question is asked and they say their I do's eager to get to the sealing kiss. He leans in closer and closer until they are centimeters apart, her heart racing she leans in and..

"Nephthys, you can stop puckering now..I already did your lipstick" Her sisters voice snapped her out of her daydream. She blushed

"Sorry, I was distracted." Nephthys smiled sheepishly

"Riiight, anyway we better go we're going to be late" Isis said pulling her younger sister out of the chair and guiding her downstairs for their celebration dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Day before wedding**

Dinner was… fun. There was nearly a hundred gods gathered, minor gods, major gods, old gods and young gathered in the great castles dining room. Despite the hundreds of gods gathered I was only looking at one..

"Nephthys dear" my mother's voice called from down the table "Show everyone your ring again"

"Yes of course" She blushed shyly as she held out her hand toward all the women of the table gaining oo's and ahh's from jealous relatives.

"Its stunning! Did he pick it out or you?" Hathor asked grabbing her hand to get a closer look turning it side to side to watch the light reflect off the diamond

"He did" She smiled at me and my heart nearly stopped beating. I winked back

"Really? Set? I'm shocked he picked such a nice one" isis said looking at her own ring like it was toxic. It was nice and simple but significantly smaller and less shiny than Nephthys's . I smiled at her jealousy

"It's no surprise I have good taste, look at my fiance" I smirked, nephthys flushed again her washed out pale skin turning on her cheeks. He loved how easy he could make her blush so

"You didn't get to pick set" Tefnut reminded me, it's easy to forget, it seems like i did choose her since i've loved her since we were kids.

"If I could, I would choose her over any goddess." I smoothly

"Your to sweet" Nephthys said with a laugh

"Oh stop it im going to barf" Isis rolled her eyes, everyone chuckled and continued eating their feast.

I couldn't stop looking at her, any chance I got i'd sneak a glance at her. She was so beautiful, I'd never seen her with so much makeup on but she still looked amazing. It was getting harder to look at her secretly, everytime I look up she's already looking at me, she blushes and looks away everytime. Its adorable, im glad i'm already red so she can't tell im flushing to. Suddenly ra stood up from his spot at the head of the table and raising his cup

"Gods and goddesses a toast to our happy couples, congratulations on your engagements and soon to be marriages, I can't wait to be a great grandpap" He said winking at all the couples.

"To the happy couples, and to love"

I wiggled my eyebrows at neph and she turned an unnatural shade of crimson. Gods I couldn't wait for her to be my wife. Suddenly I realised everyone was raising their glasses and waiting for me, I calmly reached for my glass and raised it with everyone else, Neph giggled and my insides warmed. She's so cute.

"الحب" (this means to love or just love in arabic, pronounced Al-7ob)

 **Later that night**

"I love parties" Sobek said next me mixing some cups of who knows what into his beer

"Yes they are nice" I said looking ahead trying to spot set

"What a sad occasion though" he said glumly

"What?" I asked, surely he's just confused he doesn't mean my wedding, does he?

"Having to see such a beauty marry a monster" Sobek said with a scowl and then hiccuped

"Excuse me?" He had to be joking

"You know, Nephthys and set, she's so lovely and then there's him the beast, I give him a week before he starts beating her" He said shaking his head and taking another drink from his cup. I think that's his 20th tonight.

"Sobek! How dare you speak in such manner, Seth is no monster, if anyone's a _beast_ its you! The lack of manners and self restraint you hold is appalling" how rude! Has he no shame? No decency?

"what? " he looked at me a bit closer

"Oh geez, nephthys?" He said shocked and then broke into uncontrollable laughter

"You think such offense is funny?" I asked truly disgusted

"No no, I think my stupidity is funny. I thought you were Isis!" He continued laughing "I'm sorry, if I had known I wouldn't have spoken such boldly" He apologized

"Speaking in such manner about anyone is quite rude sobek. No good comes from gossip" I reminded him shaking my head

"Of course of course" He nodded with embarrassment.

"Nonetheless, it's alright. I'm not offended, It happens to often I hate to admit" I said with a sad smile and excused myself to find seth

I wandered around looking for my soon to be husband. My heart fluttered at that thought. I couldn't wait to be his wife, I almost blushed thinking about waking up to next to him every morning and spending every single day with him. Suddenly an arm was put around my shoulder I turned and came face to face with a very handsome man.

"Seth" I said surprised but delighted

"Dearest" He said with his smirk that I love.

"I was looking for you" I said allowing him to pull me closer as we walked past the crowds of people

"Oh yeah?" He said smiling as he led me towards the doors

"Yes, I was getting quite bored with sobeks drunken banter and was in need of a rescue" I teased

"Here I am, your shining knight in armor to save the day my princess" He laughed as opening the door and held it for me. I just then realized he had been pulling me toward the exit

"Hey where are we going?" I asked confused "the party's still going, and it's for us" I said

"Is it really? It's more for them" He pointed to Isis and osiris who were surrounded by gods gushing over them "it's always been about them, and it always will be" He said angrily but gently pulling me through the doorway and outside, shutting the door behind us

"Haven't you noticed neph? Ever since we were kids it's been this way. Oldest gets first on everything. First right to the throne, first right to pick his wife, not that I mind the outcome of that one" He grabbed my hand and gave it a little squeeze "he even gets to get married first. It's ridiculous, he was born older by one day by chance and they act like he's ra himself" He shook his head

"I know, but it's how things are and we can't change them. But we learn to live with them" I said reassuringly. He shook his head as if knocking that thought out of his brain.

He turned to look at me and our eyes met we sat there for a moment just looking at each other. I searched his ominous black eyes hoping that they would somehow show me what he was thinking. He always hid his real feelings behind humor, it made it difficult to understand him. Yet in that moment I understood. He slowly looked away and snapped back into reality. Clearing his throat he spoke; "come on we should keep moving at the slight chance somebody comes looking for us" he said taking my hand again and guiding me through the hallway. We walked slow so we could look at all the paintings hung there, they aren't the kind nowadays they were magic ones, they play like videos, they're memories. We giggled at the one of all of us kids sleeping on a mat, Isis laying on my left and Seth on my right. Seth always had a hard time sleeping on his own, he'd only sleep next to me.

It made me blush thinking about our connection from infantry. I wondered if he was still that way, I blushed harder. Osiris on the other hand slept perfectly well next to anybody. It's like now (not the being able to sleep with anyone) but how he gets along with everyone. He's a peacemaker, another reason everyone expected him to pick me as his wife, we were similar in a lot of ways, quiet, kind, gentle. But we were so different in our mentality of things. Osiris sees things to much as they are on the outside. I see them for what they are on the inside. Like Seth, people see him a dangerous monster, I see him as man doing his job bringing balance to Ma'at. He's very gentle with the things he loves. That's another thing, He loves. People don't believe it but he is capable of tender emotions, i've seen it first hand. We walked farther down the hall sharing a smile at the memories. I let him guide me down the hall for awhile until he stopped suddenly

"Nephthys.." He began looking at me intensely

"Yes?"

"I can't wait to call you my wife" He said tenderly pulling me closer to him. My heart sped up like it was running a marathon full sprint

"Neither can I" I admitted putting my hands on his bulky chest, I secretly liked how fit he got over the past few years from training with ra. He smiled and I smiled back. He bent his head down closer to my face. I realized what he wanted, well what we both wanted. I moved closer as well, it was happening so slowly, yet I felt like I had barely any time to think. The next thing I knew he had his arms wrapped around my waist and his lips on mine. They were soft and warm, he held me so tight. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed my lips against his. It lasted for probably half a minute. The only thing I was thinking was "wow" it felt so good I never wanted it to end. He made me feel so safe and secure. He pulled away slowly and we stood there a minute just looking at each other. I was mad blushing and he smiled gently. I laid my head on his chest, we sat there for what felt like forever.

"Sorry to pull you away from the party, we can go back if you'd like" he said still holding me

"No no, there's no place I'd rather be right now" and it was true


	3. Chapter 3

**Three days later:**

ouch! I yelped as a Khopesh smacked into my ribs. I growled with anger as I returned my attention back to my opponent.

" keep your attention on the fight Setekh" Ra commanded frustrated. I grunted in reply. We continued our colliding of weapons, we were nearly evenly matched by now. We understood each others tactics and fighting styles after years of training together. We blocked and swiped, dodged and thrusted countless times. I was calculating the perfect blow that would almost certainly send Ra to his knees when I heard a giggled. I risked a sneaky glance at my spectator. She giggled again and gave a shy wave. I smirked and waved back

 _ **Clang**_

That was the sound of Ra's victory as his khopesh connected with my head, sending me to the ground

"Is your head full of cotton boy? Pay attention, if this is how you act anytime a girls around your dead"

"A very cute girl sir" I added rubbing my sore head and trying to see through the stars in my eyes

"Get up" He commanded gruffly as he offered me his hand. I took it and he pulled me up to my feet, giving me an exasperated sigh

"I understand your distractedness, with your wedding being only two days away" He acknowledged sending me a light pat on the back. I smiled at that sweet reminder

" I guess I just can't wait" I laughed

"I guess" He repeated

 **Later that day:**

I laid my head back and allowed my mind to wander. Nearly two days (well one and half technically) days left before my wedding and I haven't even had the chance to speak to Nephthys about preparations. I guess there's no excuse, I've known I'd marry her since we were children. It just all became so real so soon. I began making mental notes of everything me and her would need to discuss later, the note was getting so long. My eyelids started to feel heavy and I began to drift.

"seth…..Seth?" she called out

"Seth where are you? No fair! I'm not even it this round!" she called out again angrily. I stifle a chuckle from my hiding place

"Seth please" she begged as she looked around the garden, I remained silent as I watched from my spot in the majorem bush.

"Seth I'm serious." she stood still and looked around herself but didn't put much effort into looking for him, she seemed frightened

"seth….I don't like the dark….please big brother" she said the last part quietly, she began to shake

"Seth im scared, please come out" she was so little then nine years old in mortal years. She began to cry quietly. I started to feel bad for leaving her out there in the dark and the cold. I was her big brother I'm suppose to protect her. She sat down on the ground and put her head between her knees and sobbed. I was reluctant to get up, after all I'd hate to hive up my spot. If it were anyone else out there crying I wouldn't have, but Neph was special to me.

"Hey I'm right here Nephy" I said quietly coming out from behind my spot. She got up and ran to me

"Seth I was scared" She hugged me tightly and sobbed in my chest. I was roughly eleven or twelve at that time (in mortal years, our years are very different and difficult for humans to understand)

" I know I know, I'm sorry" I said feeling guilty again. She kept clinging to me and my insides felt fuzzy. Just then we heard our mother calling us back into the palace

I pushed her off of me in case anyone saw. I started back toward the palace and was only a few feet in front of her when she ran up and put her hand in mine.

"Neph knock it off"

"I'm scared!" She said quietly walking closer to me

"But do you have to hold my hand?" I said embarrassedly, what if someone saw us! I would never live it down

"Can I please" she begged

"If you absolutely have to" I said back trying to sound annoyed.

"Seth"

"Yes?"

"Your the best big brother"

"I know"

"And seth?"

"Yes Neph"

"I love you"

"...Ok"

I woke up from that memory dream to the sound of dinner bells clanking. Oh geez how long have I been in here? The water was freezing and my fingers pruny. I snapped my fingers and a towel materialized around my waist, and I teleported into my room. I heard a gasp that startled me.

"Oh Seth I'm so sorry!" Nephthys said her face reddening

"Oh hey, came for the show?" I chuckled _thank goodness I put the towel on before teleporting._ She covered her face with her hands

"Im so so sorry I didn't mean to barge in like that and catch you…."

"Naked?" I asked with a laugh

"I was just going to ask if you wanted to walk to dinner with me…"

"Of course let's go" I said walking towards the door, she still had her hands over her face

" umm, your going to go in your towel?" she asked

"Only if they pay before the show" I said, when she didn't answer I added "hey I'm not hathor, I'm dressed appropriately" I promised. She slowly moved her hands away from her eyes and noticed that I had changed into my semi formal evening wear

"Oh thank Ra" she said with a laugh, her face still reddish

"Language" I teased

"Oh please did _you_ really just say that to _me_?" she teased back

"Hey hey easy" I laughed and took her hand, this time not caring who saw. She smiled back at me and held that beautiful smile the entire walk to dinner.


End file.
